The girl I met in winter time
by FearXStiLu
Summary: What if a self proclaimed girlfriend of Kuroko suddenly appeared in the view and send chaos in our dear Generation of Miracle. This is a (GOM X Reader), I do not own Kuroko no Basket neither the characters. The story/plot belongs to me :)


"_I could still remember her voice, smell and that mesmerizing bright smile. If only I was not stupid back then."_

**~Time skip after the Winter cup competition~**

**Aomine P.O.V**

Ring…ring…ring.

I looked at my cellphone with half sleep eyes to see if who is calling me this early morning. I answer the phone and Satsuki my pink haired childhood friend welcome me with a pissed off tone in the other line.

"_Mr. AHOmine did you forgot that we were meeting Tetsu-kun and the others to play a friendly game. Do you know what time is it already, we are very late and all I wanted was to spent more time with Tetsu-kun"_ Satsuki said with a sad voice.

"_Hai..hai. I'll be right there, wait for me in the station"_ I said as I stand up and prepared my clothes. I wear a simple white t-shirt with a matching black pants and a pair of basketball shoes.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hurry up Dai-chan we are very much late. Everyone is already there" as she ran toward the entrance.

**30 minutes time skip…**

"_Finally were here. Oh! Look Dai-chan everyone is already here."_ The pinked hair girl waved at her friends.

"_Oi! Aomine-chi and Momoi-chi why are you late_?" Said by the tall blonde hair as he approach their late companion.

"_I guess Aomine oversleep again and forgot that we are meeting up today, nanodayo."_ Said by the tall green hair man as he adjust his glasses.

"_It must be very hard for you to deal with him."_ Kise said with a sympathetic voice.

Nod..nod.

"_Shut up Kise which side are you anyway?"_ The pissed Aomine said as he approach the basketball court.

"_When will we start are match by the way I'm all fired up the navy blue haired said while stretching his arm. Anyways where's Tetsu?"_

"_Yeah now that you mention it where is Tetsu-kun?" _The voluptuous maiden said with a confused face.

"_Kuroko-chin said that he's not coming because his attending something urgent." _Murasakibara said while munching a snack.

"_EHH! Too bad I thought I'll be seeing Tetsu-kun today_." Momoi said with a depress look.

"_Don't be sad Momoi-chi we can see Kuroko-chi when his not busy anymore_." Kise said while cheering up the sad maiden.

"_Ne. Akashi what's that business that Tetsu need's to attend?"_ Aomine asked while spinning the basketball ball.

"_Tetsuya told me he was meeting an important person."_ The red headed man answered.

"_Daiki, Shintarou, Atsushi, Ryouta let's not waste our time and start playing." _Akashi ordered and all of the followed.

**~Game time skip…~**

"_Man I'm hungry. All that playing made me really hungry."_ Aomine demanded.

"_I'm starving too."_ Kise added.

"_Why don't we grab some food at the nearest fast food chain_?" Momoi suggested.

"_Okay~"_ Aomine and Kise said in unison while running past the park.

"_Oi..oi. Is that Kuroko-chi?" _Kise asked as he saw a familiar figure.

"Where?" Aomine asked while looking around.

"_There" _Kise pointed the person in the bench.

"_Ohh you're right."_ Aomine said while looking at his companion.

"_Oi. Everyone Kuroko-chi is here."_ Kise said enthusiastically.

"_Ohh it's really Tetsu-kun."_ Momoi said cheerfully.

"_KUROKO-CHI!..."_ Kise shouted while waving to be acknowledge.

Kuroko turned to their direction and waved back.

The group approach Kuroko and greeted each other.

"_What you doing here alone Tetsu?"_ Aomine asked.

"_I'm waiting for someone."_ Kuroko answered.

"_Perhaps are you in a date Kuroko-chi?"_ Kise asked curiously.

Kuroko simply replied.

"_I-impossible are you really on a date Kuroko-chi?"_

Before Kuroko could answer small hands coming from behind covered his eyes.

"_Tetsuyaaa.. Guess who? You with long (h/c) asked while tiny giggle escape from your mouth."_

**Uh.** Midorima let a small cough to get your attention.

When you suddenly realize that there are people looking at you in front you immediately uncover your hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't me to interrupt." Bowing your head while apologizing.

"_Who is she Tetsu-kun? Someone you know?"_ Momoi asked impatiently.

"_A-are you friends with Tetsu-kun?"_ Momoi asked with a little high tone.

"_Oh! Where are my manners I am (f/n) and Tetsuya's girlfriend. Pleased to be your acquaintance"_ With a bright warm smile.

**EHHHH!** Kise, Aomine and Momoi said in unison.

Midorima adjust his glasses showing disbelief. While Murasakibara stop eating his chip. Akashi merely smiled.

Everyone began to panic. Momoi started crying comically, Murasakibara and Aomine are trying their best to cheer up Momoi and Kise keep asking question non-stop.

"_This girl could be fun"_ Akashi commented in himself.

"_Your friends are really interesting Tetsuya. No wander you have a lot of fun_." You said leaving a kind warm smile.


End file.
